In Her Shoes
by MyTwiDreams
Summary: This is inspired by the tiny little jewel of a Bellice scene in the BD movie, where Alice makes B. walk in those awesome bridal shoes/ Bellice/AU/


[Disclaimer] SM owns Twilight. I own a brand new copy of the Breaking Dawn DVD.

[A/N] This is inspired by the tiny little jewel of a Bellice scene in the movie where Alice makes B. walk in those awesome bridal shoes. I don't know about you but Kristen is too fucking gorgeous in that leather jacket *drools a little* and don't get me started on Ashley because it should be fucking illegal for one person to be so beautiful.

Anyway, here's my little interpretation on that scene. Hopefully some of you will enjoy reading it.

****In Her Shoes****

My eyes stay focused on the ground while I try very desperate to keep my balance wearing the cream colored instrument of torture that Alice has just packed out of a box. In that box they looked way better than on me because there is no way I'll be able to make just one single step wearing them.

Very slowly, I lift my right foot about two inches into the air, my thighs hurt, making my legs tremble and a moment later I fall forward, preparing myself mentally to make contact with the hard asphalt.

It doesn't happen for a pair of cold, dainty arms is suddenly around my waist to steady me. I can feel Alice's face against my shoulder as a low giggle escapes her throat.

"I knew you'd fall over."

"Easy, if you can see the future. Can't I just wear my chucks underneath the dress? No one is going to see them underneath the hem."

"Firstly, you are not going to ruin my perfect bridal vision of you with these…things you dare to call shoes and secondly, even without my premonitions, I'd know that you wouldn't be able to walk on the heels."

I step out of the shoes and sit down on the ground, leaning back against the wall behind me. Alice kneels down next to me, placing an icy fingertip under my chin.

"Hey, no need to worry. I'll teach you how to walk in the heels. It's really not that difficult."

"You say that because it is easy for you. Everything is easy for you."

"No, it's not. Some things are really, really hard for me."

"What kind of things?" I ask her, blinking into her amber eyes. For the first time I realize that she has the longest, silkiest eyelashes I have ever seen. She is so pretty, and when her mouth, tinted into a warm reddish color today, curls upwards into a smile, she's just gorgeous.

"Are you too warm? Your cheeks are glowing."

"It's okay," I mumble, feeling somehow embarrassed for no reason. It's not like I haven't blushed before. My face reddens constantly, basically each time someone mentions my wedding.

So, why should I be embarrassed now? This is just Alice. Just my Alice.

My Alice…

"You hate the shoes I ordered for you. You hate all the clothes I'm buying you."

"That's not true. I just don't care too much about fashion. Clothes are supposed to be comfy, not deathtraps."

"I need to check with Carlisle but as far as my knowledge goes humans don't die too often by Haute Couture."

"I could break my neck."

"I'd see that before it would happen and would catch you. I will always catch you before you fall, so that you won't get hurt."

"You are cute. I'm glad that you are my friend."

She leans forward, planting a kiss on my cheek so lightly that her cold lips are barely touching my overheated skin.

"At least you like the leather jacket that I bought you in Seattle last week. That's the one item you are actually wearing."

"It's nice."

"It looks sexy on you, so very sexy. If I were Edward, I'd—"

She stops abruptly, grabbing the shoes out of my hand to place them back into the box. Her iris is pitch-black now and it takes several minutes before she seems to return back from her vision.

"Alice? Alice, are you okay?"

"What? Oh yes, yes. I'm fine. No need to worry. It was just…well, it doesn't matter."

"Yes it does. It could be important."

"It wasn't important. Can we just forget it? I have visions all the time. Not all of them are important. Not all of them are meant to come true."

"You sound sad now. Are you sure everything is okay with you?"

"Yes, yes…look, I wanted to hunt before I have this appointment with the florist."

I hug her, keeping my arms around her narrow waist a moment too long. For some unknown reason I have always trouble letting her go when I hug her.

"You have to let me go."

And what if I don't want to? Eventually, I drop my hands, stumbling towards my car despite of the comfortable sneakers I'm wearing now. What the hell is wrong with me? It must be the nerves, or probably more what is left of mine. I'm so incredibly nervous about the wedding and even more about the things that are going to happen after the wedding.

XXXX

Edward is tensed when he sneaks into my bedroom after dark. I can sense that his mood isn't very good and I wonder why it is that way. We are about to get married in four days. He should be happy. We should be happy.

"Bella, we have to talk."

"About what?"

"Well, I thought it would be a good idea to talk about the…consumption of our marriage. Carlisle said it might help us."

"You are discussing our sex life, well, our not existing sex life, with your father?"

My voice raises and comes out like a shrill scream.

"You sound upset."

"I'm not upset. I'm embarrassed. I will never be able to look at Carlisle's face again."

"Bella, it's okay."

"No, it's not. Why did you have to do that? If you have stuff to discuss, you can do it with me. I'm your fiancée."

"Love, please, don't be mad at me now. I just needed some advice. This will be a first for me too and I'm scared. I won't be able to control myself when we make love."

"And what did Carlisle suggest to you?"

"That we wait until he has changed you. It will lift all this pressure from my shoulders."

XXXX

"Fucking coward! He's such a fucking coward. God, I'm so angry at him right now."

Alice lips press into a tight line before she bursts out into laughter that makes her entire body shake.

"It's not funny."

"Oh yes it is. I knew this would be happening. Edward is such a prude."

"He talked to Carlisle about our wedding night. Could it be any more embarrassing?"

She sits down next to me on the bed, wrapping the blanket around me like a tight cocoon.

"Imagine him having that conversation with Emmett. I saw him considering it but then he chickened out. The thoughts Edward sees in his and Rosalie's head were obviously too much for him."

"I'll die a virgin."

"In your case that could actually be true but the good thing is that you will have enough time to make experiences after your change."

"That won't be the same."

"Probably, I don't remember anything about being human, so that also goes for my sex life."

"But you like it now. Do you?"

She takes my hand, lifting it to her lips without breaking the contact of our eyes. When she kisses the back of my hand a pleasant shiver goes up my arm, through my entire body that seems suddenly to be set on fire.

"It's easy to make you blush."

"And it's rude to point that out. You are irritating me."

"How so?"

I pull my hand back from her grasp, cradling it against my chest while I try to think of a good way to answer her.

Maybe I'm prudish too. I mean, there has never been anyone apart from Edward and it wasn't like I missed sex that much when I still lived in Phoenix. Renee has asked me once if I was gay because she was starting to worry that I would never bring a boy home. I had laughed at her back then because the thought was too absurd to me. Me, kissing another girl? Why would I want to do that?

"Bella, are you here with me?"

"Yes, sure, I was just thinking about something Renee asked me a while ago."

"You can't tell her any details about the dress. Edward would see it in her head and that would ruin all the surprise."

"It hasn't got anything to do with the wedding. Can't you drop that subject for once? I feel like the only thing we're doing is discussing, flowers or my veil or these horrible shoes you are forcing me to wear."

"You really don't like the shoes?"

"They are pretty, very pretty indeed but they are not me."

"I think they are very much you. They make your legs look good."

With that she pulls the small box out from under my bed. Her fingers are cold against my ankle when she pulls down my sock and slips the shoe on my bare foot before repeating the same on my left foot.

"Maybe you just need to practice some more. Give me your hand. I'll help you to stand up."

"I suck at this."

"You don't. I know you can do it if you try hard enough."

I step forward, clumsily, and manage to make two and a half steps before I feel my left ankle slipping to the side, making me fall back against the bed.

"You told me you'd catch me."

"I told you I wouldn't let you get hurt. Your bed is soft, so this can't have been painful for you."

"Hmm,"

"Renee is nice, but I think I like your father way better. I will miss him when we move away from Forks."

"I'll miss him too "

"You will have a new family and we all love you very much, especially Edward and me."

"You don't love me the way Edward does."

"Says who?"

"Alice, this is not fun!"

She laughs, throwing a pillow against me before I can manage to cover up my face.

"You should have seen the look in your eyes right now!"

"You can't say stuff like that to me. It's not funny."

I throw another pillow but she ducks her head in a graceful movement so that it lands on the ground behind the bed.

"I love you."

"I love you too. You are my best friend. In fact you are the only best friend I ever had."

She helps me to stand up again and with her arms around my middle I manage to make an entire round in my bedroom. My feet are hurting, my back is aching but the encouraging smile on her face keeps me going.

"I would still prefer wearing the chucks." I state, when I sit down on the edge of the bed. She nods her head, placing the shoes back into the box.

"If you'd ask me to buy some other shoes I would do it, you know."

"I'm going to wear those because you wanted me to wear them."

"It's late. Maybe you should try to get some sleep now."

"I can sleep on my honeymoon for thank to my fiancé that will be the only thing I'm going to do during the nights there."

"You could try to seduce him. I could show you how to do that."

"Alice, I don't think this is going to work."

"Oh it will. Trust me."

She hesitates for a moment before cupping my face carefully in her small hands.

"Has he even kissed you properly yet?"

It obviously takes me a moment too long to answer and when I open my mouth to speak her lips are on mine. They are cold, cold like his, but way softer. She strokes my cheeks with her fingertips as she slips just the tip of her tongue between my lips.

Edward has never kissed me like that, claiming that the contact with his venom could cause me pain. It doesn't happen. I taste a bit of it on Alice's tongue when she deepens the kiss a few moments later. I hesitate because I don't actually know what I'm doing. I should probably pull back but the thing is I don't want to. This feels too good, she tastes too good and with a deep groan escaping my throat I finally dare to move my tongue against hers in a slow circles.

It is her that breaks the contact of our mouths, leaving me panting heavily. Did I forget to continue breathing?

"Not that bad, really not that bad for your first kiss."

"Alice, what in heaven's name came over you to kiss me like that?"

"I thought you wanted me to teach you how to seduce Edward. If you want to do that you need to learn everything. Kissing included."

"Will I have to wear some silly lace underwear?"

"That's a good idea but I guess we'll start with something a bit easier; you and nothing else."

There is a pleasant tingling in my stomach when I stand up, lifting my shirt over my head. Bold, I feel so very bold right now as I drop, first my bra then my pajama pants down to the ground.

"Nice view. You have beautiful breasts."

"Alice, please don't make comments like that. It's embarrassing."

"Do you have problems hearing someone complimenting you?"

She is behind me before I can even blink, circling around my sides with her fingers.

"I like your ass too, and your stomach. I like the shade of your skin when it blushes. Yes, just like that."

"I feel stupid standing around naked."

"You are not completely naked. Those panties have to go too."

"Only if you get undressed first,"

I take the zipper of her jacket between two fingers and pull it down. Then I shove it down her shoulder and watch fascinated how she removes her clothing. She is so beautiful. I want to touch the rosy peaks of her small breasts just to know how they feel like.

"Say something," she whispers after a while, suckling her lower lip into her mouth to nibble it nervously.

"I don't know what."

"You could say something nice about my thighs. They are my best feature."

"You are gorgeous, so very gorgeous."

"Thanks. You are lovely yourself. Edward is lucky to have you."

"Jasper is lucky to have you."

"It feels kind of weird to me to talk about the guys now when we are standing naked in front of each other. If you want to know the truth…well, forget it, it's not important now."

"Yes it is, Alice. Please, whatever it is, you can tell me."

"Promise not to tell anyone else? I don't want to ruin the fun for everyone."

"Alice?"

"Jasper and I…we are over."

"WHAT? Why? When? How long?"

"One question after the other, Bella…look, it is complicated."

I feel cold and when she notices me shivering, she pulls the blankets around me again, cuddling against me from behind.

"You know how Jazz is able to sense the emotion of other people? He realized that I was just staying with him to make him happy but that my feelings for him weren't as strong as they used to be."

"I'm sorry about that."

"Don't have to be. We're still friends. Well, I have seen us being friends and if I can be friends with you, it shouldn't be too difficult to manage the same with Jazz."

"I don't think I understand."

"You said that I don't love you the way Edward does and that's true. I love you way more than he ever could. When I had my first vision about you that was so…like the movement of the earth had suddenly stopped. Like everything around me made sense for the first time since I woke up after the change."

"So, you are in love with me? Like in love…love with me?"

"So very much." she whispers into my ear before her mouth captures mine again. I can feel how the coldness of her naked body radiates through the layers of blankets and suddenly I don't even know if I'm cold or warm. I just know that I want to keep her closer.

We kiss, nibbling each other's lips, tasting the insides of our mouths until I have to pull back to breathe again.

"Tell me again."

"Tell me first."

"I love you. I never thought you could return my feelings. They seemed too weird, even too myself."

"Are you sure that you aren't just mad at Edward?"

"Well, I am. I love him…I love you too. Does that make any sense to you?"

"It does. Now, kiss me again. We can talk later. We will talk later."

I kiss her and gasp for air when she pulls the blankets down my shoulders, exposing my upper body. She cups my left breast and starts massaging it, kneading the soft warm flesh with her hand until my nipple hardens. Then she starts rolling it between her fingers while lowering her head to my right breast.

Lust rushes through me when her lips close around the nub. Her right hand moves down my stomach, stopping just above my sex.

"Kiss me," she whispers, and my mouth touches hers as her fingers glide between my thighs, caressing their insides for a while until they finally reach my moist sex.

"Alice…oh god,"

"Shhh, just relax. Just close your eyes. I want to show you how good your body can feel when it's stimulated right. I want to make it tremble all over from my touch."

She starts exploring my folds, rubbing my inner lips between two fingers, while circling her thumb over my clit.

"Have you ever made yourself come before?"

"Alice, please…,"

"Tell me,"

"No. God, this is so embarrassing."

"It's not. It just makes this even more precious to me. You are precious to me."

She parts my thighs and before I can manage to stop her movement I feel her tongue licking gently on my clit. I fall, my soul leaves my body and when I return to it, my pussy is throbbing.

"Alice, I'm so close." I whimper, tossing and turning around. I need more friction and she gives it to me by lifting the lower half of my body up. Her tongue circles faster and faster over my clit, it seems to be everywhere at the same moment. The sensation is too overwhelming. I come, hard and fast losing every tiny bit control of my body I had. The bliss continues and increases even when she slips one of her dainty fingers inside me and turns it around.

"Beyond earth," she mumbles, kissing her way up my chest again. When her mouth finds mine, I can taste something warm and tart on her sweet lips.

"I already saw this in my vision but the reality is so much better."

Turning my body to the side, she sinks down between my parted thighs. A throaty grown leaves her mouth as my still pulsing clit brushes against hers. She moves back and forth and I can feel that she is dripping wet. The lips of her pussy rub against mine.

"You are soaked. Oh fuck, this feels good. Don't stop…please don't stop."

"Never…oh Bella…oh my Bella…my Bella."

She bugs her hips against mine and a moment later both of us land on the ground next to the bed. She keeps moving and when I feel her inner lips trembling against my own, I fall apart in her arms for a second time.

It is early morning when I open my eyes again—I can't believe I've fallen asleep— and I'm in my bed again. My blanket is over me and I'm wearing a plain shirt.

"Morning, sleeping beauty, I'm glad you are up again. I wanted to tell you good bye before I leave."

"No,"

"Bella, I have to go. Edward will return soon and I'm not ready to face him yet."

"But I want you to stay. We need to talk. "

"Fine, we'll talk. Do you want to start?"

"I'm irritated. I love you and it's not like you should love your future sister in law. You said you love me too. We can't just pretend these feelings between us are not there."

"I know. I don't want to. I couldn't after what happened between us but I need to give you some time to make up your mind."

"I'm too confused to make up my mind. The wedding is in three days. I can't call it off. That would kill Edward."

"Look, if you want to get married to him; do it. I will still love you."

"Wouldn't that make you miserable if I'd choose him over you?"

"It would, but time is a great healer and as you know, I have forever."

"Will you be with me when I tell Edward I want to cancel the wedding?"

"I will but you have to keep Esme and Carlisle close in case he decides to go all drama queen on me. "

"Do you think he would hurt you?"

"No, Edward is too much of a gentleman to hurt a girl. I just need them there to comfort him, make sure he doesn't take the first flight to Volterra again."

I lean down to search for the box with my bridal shoes, placing it on my lap to open it again. They really are lovely. Alice has such amazing taste.

A smile hushes over my face, as I realize I'm not going to wear them. It's a good thing actually, I think. There is no way I would have made it down the aisle in those…


End file.
